sweetberrys_ocs_for_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetberry
"Sure, ask away." Sweetberry to Sky. (Rp with CloudsAreGray) Personality and Other Things Sweetberry is a kind and caring cat, but she has a love for Sky. The love is forbidden, but who cares? She meets with him under the bridge, and her motherly part is shown, as she cares for Sky after he hits his head and goes out cold. She is also a skilled cat, she is good at catching fish. (Unfortunately, the RP was never finished, but I can improvise.) = Family Mother: Shyleap Father: Troutfin Brothers: Streamwhisker, Reedpaw Mate: Sky Kits: Featherkit, Wavekit, Bluekit Appearance Sweetberry is a small black tabby she-cat with a reddish-brownish underbelly, muzzle, legs, and paws. The underside of her tail is reddish-brownish, and she has the same color tabby markings on her face, ears, body, and tail. Her eyes are pale yellow, and she has a long-healed nick in her right ear. (CloudsAreGray RP) History In The Roleplay With CloudsAreGray (And Improvisation) Sweetberry is laying in camp, she had just went out hunting. She had caught a fish, and it was quite plump. Hearing some rustling in the reeds, she pokes her head through. She finds Sky, a loner, and a former kittypet. They talk for a bit, with Sweetberry saying they could be friends. Sky accepts, but he has to go, due to outsiders not being allowed in the camp. Later in the day, Sky comes again. They talk about more stuff, and get to know each other better. They say that they'll meet together at the border bridge, but the conversation is cut off, as Sweetberry is assigned to go hunting. She says she'll see him later, and goes out to hunt. She catches two trouts, and puts them in the pile. She can't wait to meet Sky again, as she settles down in her nest. She falls asleep, dreaming about if Sky and her had kits. The next day, Sky hits his head on the border bridge, and is blinded. Sweetberry finds him, and tries to heal him. Unfortunately, he's permanently blind, but that wont stop her from loving Sky more. The she-cat talks to Sky for a bit, wondering if Sky loved her back. He turns up, and looks at her, to ask something. He asks her to keep a secret, as he used to be a kittypet. Inside, Sweetberry is disappointed, because she thought the question would be like, do you love me? As Sweetberry lays in her den, Sky comes in, his tail swishing across the ground. To Be Added Trivia Interesting Facts * Sweetberry wasn't exiled by her clan, due to Whitestar having a crush on her, when they were apprentices. The tom just never could exile his love, he was actually quite happy she had found someone better than him. * Sweetberry may or may not leave the clan to be with Sky. * Shushe thinks of her as a near tortoiseshell, but not exactly. "She's more of a torbie, without the tortoiseshell. She only has the colors of one." Mistakes * While writing a crappy fanfiction about her, Shushie has mistakenly called her a dark brown tabby, a black tabby, and a gray tabby. * She has also been described with 'molting orange eyes' during the fanfiction, a reference to Starkit's Prophecy.